


A Taste of Forever

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet the Family, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: The invitation arrives to Haus 2.0 addressed to both of them, and that’s the first sign that something is up.In which Holster goes to Ransom's cousin's wedding because the whole family thinks they're together and... well...~As always, a million thanks to my beta Sav <3Written for Bitty's Valentines 2019





	A Taste of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ivecarvedawoodenheart!  
> You said you liked Bedsharing, fake dating, “everyone thought we were dating this whole time but us,” and fluff, and I’m always down for tropes so I did them all! I hope you like it!

The invitation arrives to Haus 2.0 addressed to both of them, and that’s the first sign that something is up. 

“Rans?” Adam calls. “Who’s Hannah?”

His best friend pops his head into the kitchen. 

“Hannah?”

“We have mail from a Hannah Oluransi. Hoping you know her.”

“Oh, that’s my cousin. Odd that she’d send both of us something. Lemme see.”

Ransom takes the envelope from him and opens it, scanning the contents for a moment before looking up at Adam with an adorably confused face. 

“It’s her wedding invitation. She’s invited both of us.”

“Weird, I wonder why,” Adam muses, but goes back to sorting at the table. 

~

The “why” becomes apparent when Ransom shows Adam the text exchange with Hannah. 

**Justin** : Hey, got your wedding invite! Why did you invite Adam though?

**Hannah** : Come on, Justin, the whole family knows you’re dating. I figured it was time to stop pretending we didn’t. Besides, I wanna meet him! 

Adam reads it and then looks at Ransom. “We’re what now?”

Ransom laughs. “My thoughts exactly. I don’t know that she’d believe me if I told her we weren’t though. Do you wanna just go to the wedding with me?”

“Like, as your boyfriend?”

“Um, if you want? Or we can just go as friends and explain it there?”

Adam shrugs. “Whatever you want bro. I’m always down for a wedding.”

“‘Swawesome.”

~

Ransom sends in the RSVP and Adam forgets about it for the next several months. They have enough going on with the Falconers winning the Cup and their workloads that it doesn’t ever get decided how exactly they’re going to this wedding together. 

They take off the Friday before the wedding so they can drive to Toronto and get there in time for the rehearsal dinner. Ransom isn’t standing up in the wedding but family is family so here they are. 

It doesn’t occur to either of them until they walk into the restaurant that they didn’t actually discuss what they were going to say. Adam decides to just follow Ransom’s lead and opens the door for him, ushering him in first. 

“Justin!” A woman’s shout greets him and then Ransom is being enveloped in hugs and being kissed on cheeks and drawn into the crowd of aunties and cousins. 

He looks wildly back for Adam, still standing at the entrance to the party room, and reaches out a hand towards him. 

Adam smiles and nudges his way through the crowd to take Ransom’s hand. 

“And you brought your boyfriend!” the woman in a white tea dress exclaims. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Hannah, and this is my almost-Husband, Mo.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Adam,” he holds out his hand to shake and she completely ignores it, wrapping him in a giant hug. 

“Come, sit with me and tell me all about Boston,” she grins, dragging them towards the head of the table. 

“Most everyone else stayed pretty local,” Ransom explains as they make their way behind her. “I’m exciting.”

“Plus you brought your boyfriend,” Adam chirps, but Ransom suddenly looks on the wrong side of panicked. “Rans, it’s okay. I’m cool with whatever you want.” He’s still holding his hand so he gives it a squeeze. 

“Okay,” Ransoms says, and squeezes back. 

~

When they get to their hotel room that night, they discover their next hurdle. 

“Oh no,” Ransom says, stopping in the doorway. “My mom booked the rooms. I should have told her we needed two beds, I’m so sorry—“

“What like we’ve never shared a bed before?” He cuts him off. “Come on, let’s snuggle, bro.” Adam takes a couple of steps and launches himself onto the bed in the middle of the room. He bounces a couple of times then holds out his arms towards Ransom.

With an eye roll and a smile, Ransom curls up beside him. They watch TV for a while and then drift off. 

Adam sleeps better that night than he has since moving into Haus 2.0 with his own double bed. He tries not to think about why.

~

They get up the next morning and go out for brunch with Justin’s parents and sisters. 

Justin -- he should probably call his “boyfriend” by his first name -- takes Adam’s hand but otherwise doesn’t prompt any PDA. 

The Oluansis ask questions about Boston and tell stories of their own lives and the kids’ childhoods as always. Adam has always loved how easily they folded him into their family. 

Probably because they thought he and Justin were dating. 

Oops.

They all head back to the hotel to change for the ceremony and Adam changes with the efficiency of years spent in locker rooms. Only when he’s reaching for his tie is the flow interrupted. 

“Here,” Justin says. Adam looks up and stares at the soft green tie in Justin’s hand. It matches the shirt Justin has on, top button open, under a grey suit jacket.

“Thanks, bro,” he smiles and takes the tie, looping it through his white dress shirt. He adjusts it in the mirror and Justin comes to stand beside him. 

Adam reaches an arm out, dropping it across his shoulders, and studies their reflection.

“We look good, bro.”

“We should maybe use something else tonight. Not bro.”

“Oh, yeah, what do you wanna use?”

“Babe has a nice ring to it,” Justin says, still looking in the mirror but not meeting his eye in the reflection. 

“Sounds good, babe.”

He thinks Justin might be blushing. 

~

Hannah is absolutely gorgeous in her gown. It has a deep, swooping back that shows off her dark skin and trails behind her elegantly. She is positively glowing as her father walks her down the aisle towards Mo. 

Adam cries so hard when they read their vows he has to take off his glasses. Justin doesn’t even chirp him, though, just offers him a handkerchief. 

After the ceremony ends, they wander around the cocktail hour hand in hand until the hall is opened and they are released to find their tables for dinner. They’ve been seated with some of Justin’s other cousins with plus ones, the single cousins at their own table. Which means that they’re subject to a barrage of questions about their relationship that Adam has no idea how to answer. 

He lets Justin tell them fake answers about how long they’ve been together and where they went for their first date, and only hops in to explain how they played defense together on their college hockey team, which hasn’t changed even in their new “relationship”. 

It could have gone worse. 

After dinner, the other couples all drift off to talk to friends and family or join the dancing. Adam watches Justin play with his wine glass for a moment before standing and offering his hand. 

“Let’s dance, babe.”

Dancing with Justin as a fake couple isn’t much different from dancing with him as best bros at kegsters. Adam flails in a semi-contained fashion next to Justin as he moves smoothly. It’s not any different. 

Until it is. 

An upbeat tune ends and a slow one comes on and all the couples gravitate in towards each other like magnets, the single people and kids largely leaving the dance floor. Hannah and Mo are in the center, rotating slowly around each other. 

Adam isn’t about to give up the ruse now, so he pulls Justin in as well, resting a large hand on either side of his waist. Justin loops his own arms up around his neck, and then they’re slow dancing like middle schoolers, bodies six inches apart but feeling oh so close. 

But Justin won’t look at him. Instead, he has his head tilted down and his eyes fixed on a spot near Adam’s collarbone. 

“Rans?” he murmurs into Justin’s hair. 

He doesn’t look up. 

“Justin, please look at me?” 

He’s speaking quietly enough that they won’t be overheard but Justin could still make it out. 

“We don’t have to do this. We can go back to our table. It’s okay. Just tell me what you need?”

Justin doesn’t so much as look at him as launch himself up into Adam’s face and suddenly he has Justin’s lips pressed to his and the world stops moving. 

He can’t get himself to move. To respond. Anything. 

And after a moment, Justin pulls back and flees the dancefloor. 

“Rans! Wait!” he calls as he rushes after him. 

He makes it all the way to the lobby before Adam catches up with him, wrapping a hand around Justin’s bicep and pulling him around to face him. 

Justin immediately curls into Adam’s chest and begins to cry. 

“Rans, Justin, what’s wrong?” he says as he wraps his arms around his best bro, an impulse he hopes to never lose. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Justin says into his shirt. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Adam insists. 

“I should have asked first.”

“That’s all this is? I told you I was cool with whatever you wanted tonight.”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“I wanted to kiss you. Not for show. Not for anything but because I wanted to kiss you.” He’s still crying into Adam’s shirt a little but the words are clear. 

“Oh.”

“And now I’ve fucked it—“

“Justin, no,” Adam cuts him off. “Nothing is fucked.”

Justin sniffles. 

“Is this a tonight thing? Because I don’t think I can do just a tonight thing,” Adam asks when it becomes clear Justin isn’t going to explain. 

“No!” Justin’s head jerks up, finally looking at Adam. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“So what is it?” he asks, studying Justin’s face for clues as to what the hell is happening.

“It’s how much I wanted this weekend to be real. I wanted you to be my boyfriend, not because my cousin thinks we’re dating and you’re always down for a wedding but because you want to be my boyfriend too.”

“Justin, that’s all you had to say,” Adam murmurs softly before pressing his lips to Justin’s. 

He tastes like tears but he tastes like  _ Justin  _ and it’s easily the best kiss he’s ever had because he also tastes like  _ forever.  _

_ ~ _

When they get back to Haus 2.0 Sunday evening they don’t even have to discuss it before they both crash in Adam’s room. 

Every night that week Justin gets ready for bed alongside Adam. They climb into bed together. They exchange lazy kisses. They fall asleep curled together.

Adam has never slept better. 

Friday night they go on their first proper date. Justin is stunning as always in a wine red button down and grey slacks as they take their seats. Adam tells him so and Justin smiles bashfully. 

The night is going well, and Justin has just taken a bite of his steak when Adam blurts it out. 

“Move in with me.”

Justin’s eyes bulge. He swallows his bite and then takes another moment to think before he speaks. 

“You won’t get tired of me?”

“Babe,” Adam reaches for his hand which Justin gives willingly, “I could never. You’re my best bro and my favorite person and you’re  _ it _ for me. Nothing could change that. And frankly, I don’t like the idea of you ever going back to your own room.” 

“Me neither.”

“So you will?”

“Yeah, of course, Adam.”

They move Justin’s things into Adam’s room the next day. He never moves out. 

He still tastes like  _ forever _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr at [ willdexpoindexter ](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com) if you wanna come yell about... well honestly I ship most of this fandom with each other.


End file.
